Technical Field
This innovation relates generally to the field of automated identity and access management technology. More specifically, this innovation relates to using aggregator technology without usernames and passwords for automating identity and access management.
Background
Many organizations rely on technological identity and access management solutions to keep pace with the growth of their organizations, e.g. gaming and hospitality enterprises. Thus, for example, such organizations deploy automated user de-provisioning or password policy enforcement.
In today's environment, partner enterprises allow an external user from one organization outside of their network to have access to an internal application of their organization within their own network. This type of partnership can be referred to as federated identity management. With using federated identity management, an internal application written at Company A can be made publicly available. For a user at Company B on one type of network to access on an entirely different network the internal application written at Company A, the user has to perform the following procedure. The user creates an internal ID at Company A, enters the internal application and maps his external ID from his own network to his internal ID on Company A's network. Further, Company A can allow the user to access their internal application by the user using a social network account, such as a LinkedIn (Mountain View, Calif.; “LinkedIn”) account for example. Then, Company A can link the external user's social network account sign on to Company A's internal application.
The technique described above allows Company A to manage their partners' access to their internal applications.
Today, there's a technology known as federation, which allows an enterprise to manage their partners' access to their internal applications. However, federation requires high maintenance for every partner company and a lot of initial effort to set up and configure.